Remember That Kiss
by mandapaaanduh
Summary: Do you remember your first kiss? Remus Lupin sure does. How could he forget! He remembered every detail, clear as day. He remembers it having something to do with Truth or Dare. Cliche' he knows, but he doesn't care. Why should he... SBRL


**Disclaimer**: We all know I don't own** _Harry Potter_**, J.K. Rowling does, so we'll just leave it at that. I do not get paid for the publication, so to speak, of this fanfiction... Though, I really wish I did... -stares at empty wallet-

**WARNINGS**: Mmm, boys kissin' :3

**OMG**, I fixed it for you guys!... Yeaaaaa... :P

And... **HUZZAH**, I figured out Alice's maiden name! :D

* * *

**REMEMBER THAT KISS**

Remus Lupin got his first kiss toward the end of third year. Yes, he remembered it well. It was during a game of Truth or Dare, he remembered. But, oh, did Remus enjoy that kiss. It was tender and sweet, so full of love that he had had trouble believing he had really been kissed at all. That's how ethereal it was. He recalled the rushed, breathless voice whispering, _'Nice_ _one,_ _Moony_,' remembered the burning, scarlett flush running its course down from the tips of his ears and disappearing into the folds of his robes. While the giggles of pleased little first years made its way around the Common Room, he remembered shying away from the knowing grin on James' face and the slightly queasy-- if not, equally as knowing as James' --half-smile on Peter, the disapproving glare at James-- from Lily Evans, of course --to the scrutinizing look towards himself followed by that delicate smile.

Remus Lupin's first kiss was something he could never forget. He could recreate the moment in his head exactly; Lily lounging in a large, comfy chair in the corner, Potions text open in her lap, but she wasn't really paying attention. A letter from her sister Petunia was occupying her attention at the current moment. He sat between Sirius Black and Frank Longbottom, Alice Prewett beside Longbottom, James plopped lazily to Sirius' right. Peter sat next to James just in front of the fire and there were a couple of first years and fellow third years in the large circle as well, not really paying any mind to the game but instead playing a game of Exploding Snaps by themselves.

The game had started out simple enough, a few Dares, loads of Truths and one or two declines from a Dare resulting in being forced to consume their pick from Bertti Bott's Every Flavor Beans, which James had enchanted to taste like nothing but vomit and earwax. Remus chose Truth every time, maybe one Dare where he had to sit in Alice's lap for 60 seconds, but nothing more than that. Sirius, on the other hand, always chose Dare and never once declined. Alice had even Dared him to cut off a lock of his hair, something he hesitated to do but did anyway for the sake of the thrill. Remus had looked on bemused and a little sad. Sirius' hair was too fun to play with.

Then came the final one, the last round because it was either lights out or an evening of the Fat Lady lecturing from the other side of her portrait to _'get_ _to bed in a great_ _hurry'_ so she could sleep. "Fat old bat," Sirius had muttered tohim and Remus chuckled, replying, "Don't let the dear Lady hear you say that."

It was James' turn to ask the question. _'Truth_ _or_ _Dare?_' And it was directed at Sirius, obviously. No one called on me, because I was way too timid to choose Dare. Not Sirius, though. No, he liked the thrill of a good Dare, the idea that one minute, he could be cutting off his own hair and the next, he could be snogging Snivellus.

Not that Sirius'd _ever _do that. Not in a million years. Not even in death.

We all knew the answer to that one.

"Dare." The raven had said loudly, a confident edge to his voice and a small puff in his chest. The wicked gleam in James' bespectacled eyes went unnoticed by everyone around the room, even Lily who was watching now with the patience of a jaguar waiting to pounce on its prey. After the Dare where Peter had to sit on the fire billowing in the hearth-- to which he readily declined and received a spinach-turned-vomit bean as consequence --her interest was piqued. What would Potter come up with for dear old Sirius Black?

"I Dare you," James began calmly, that michevious twinkle still in his eye but his face as impassive as it could be, "To..." He paused again, as if in thought and his eyes flickered around the room. From Lily, to Alice, to Peter, to Frank, James' brown, doe eyes fell on the lanky werewolf just across the room. A lazy grin bloomed across his face, "I Dare you, Sirius Orion Black, to snog Remus John Lupin for one. Whole. Minute." '_One._ _Whole. Minute_' being the opperative words.

The collective silence weighed a heavy burden on Remus' shoulders. He himself was staring at James incredulously, as if it were the most scandelous thing he'd ever heard and Frank mirrored that face, only with his jaw merely inches from the Common Room floor. Alice's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head, lush brunette brows shooting up as far as her hairline. The first years beside her immediately turned at the mention of two boys kissing, wondering just _why _would _anyone_ want to do _that_? Peter was trying desperately to hold back hysterical bouts of laughter and Lily? Well, she also stared at James, but in a totally different manor. It wasn't a look of disgust or contempt or even malice-- she looked almost proud.

Sirius, however, was not fazed in the slightest way. He glared at James, his own icy blue eyes seeming to ask '_you think I won't do it, Prongs?_' James matched the glare with one of his own, raising his head in a '_you're so not going to do it_' gesture. The silent communication continued for a few more seconds, precious seconds in which Remus gave himself time to prepare.

Sirius was going to kiss him? Sirius? Sirius Black? The only member of the immediate Black family to ever be accepted into another house rather than Slytherin? Padfoot? _That _Sirius Black? What was James _thinking_? Remus thought he would combust, thinking so much. James knew he fancied Sirius, even just a little and Lily's oh-so-secret-yet-not-secret admirer had assured him that Sirius felt the same way. But he just couldn't see it.

"Alright!" Everyone jumped when Sirius' loud voice boomed over the looming silence, even Lily started for just a moment, quill falling to the floor. "I'll do it!" It was a clarification no one needed, but before a word could be exchanged about the matter, Sirius swiveled around and was now facing Remus, who was blushing madly. He placed a hand at the nape of Remus' neck and brought their faces forward. Everyone-- even Lily and Alice, who often never wanted any part in the Marauder antics --leaned forward to get a good view in the dimly lit Common Room.

When their lips met, it was like everyone in the Common Room was holding their breath, watching intently and Remus just had to shut his eyes. How embarrassing was this? But Padfoot-- his beloved Padfoot --moved his hand from his neck and brought it up to the flushed cheekbones, tracing the pad of a rough thumb over the heat stained skin. The kiss was gentle, warm and it felt so right that Remus didn't want to let go. But they had a minute; he'd make this worth it.

The werewolf pulled one of his hands from the crease of his lap, resting it on the other boy's knee as Sirius elected to deepen the kiss. Remus felt something push against his lips, pleading for entry in its own, silent way and he granted it willingly, no longer hesitant. Sirius' tongue was soft, diligent in its quest to play with Remus' own. It was only the sounds of lips smacking and shallow breathing that filled the Gryffindor Common Room, but everything else seemed to dissolve around him as Remus opened his eyes for a split second and found Sirius looking back.

There was something present in those eyes, but he didn't take the time to analyze it, only closing his eyes once more, pressing himself to Sirius' lips even more forcefully, feeling a hand deftly worm its way into his golden hair. His own hand clamped around it, the warm skin electrifying his already shot senses.

James cleared his throat loudly, poking them both in the chest as a way to signal them that the minute was, indeed, over. Sirius whimpered, inaudible to everyone but himself and reluctantly pulled away, whispering quietly in Moony's ear in that heavy voice that would forever haunt Remus' dreams, "Nice one, Moony."

And here were the faces, the giggles and the gawks. Remus looked away from them all, chest heaving in a vain attempt to regulate his breathing. After what had just happened, he doubted that he'd ever be able to breathe right around Sirius again. He realized his hand was still taking refuge on Sirius' knee and tried to pull it away, but Padfoot placed his own hand over it and it seemed almost instinctive because no one said a thing or even looked over at the gesture. It was lost to everyone but him.

"Well, blimey, you two seemed to enjoy that one." James quirked a slender brow and it disappeared behind those unruly black locks.

There was a faint shrug on Sirius' part while Remus still refused to look up, his hand tightening around the other's knee, whose own hand tightened in response. And that was all he needed, that simple reassurance that Sirius was still there. And maybe, just maybe, he had enjoyed it as much as their beloved werewolf. Maybe.

It was almost an hour later before anyone decided to leave Sirius to himself. No one bothered to try to worm the details-- which they all had seen for themselves, he almost said --out of Remus. He wouldn't let out, not for all the chocolate in the world. Maybe.

When the Common Room was finally empty-- James leaving with a little wink and Peter right behind with an enthusiastic thumbs up to Sirius --the two were left alone. To this, Remus was relieved.

"So, Moony." The sudden interruption of his thoughts starled Remus and he snapped his head up, looking over at Sirius who was lounging comfortably in a rather large, posh armchair, one leg swinging over the arm of the chair. His eyes sparkled at his friend's reaction and he did a little jerk with his head, motioning Remus to come over to him.

When he finally shuffled over to the other, Sirius grinned and wrapped his arms around the lithe body, pulling him to sit on his lap. With a little squeak, Remus did just that, placing a hand lightly on Sirius' chest to balance himself. Amber eyes flecked with gold sparks found the spot where Sirius had been Dared to cut his hair, right in the front just above his left eye. Remus brought up a hand and fiddled with the strands of hair, pulling them over the small patch just there and it looked good as new, almost as if he hadn't done anything to it in the first place. Of course, to Remus, he'd always look just fine. Just wonderful.

"Did _you _enjoy it?" He grinned with a little waggle of his eyebrows. With a light laugh of his own and a shy smile, Remus nodded, one finger now tracing the line of his eyebrow to his temple to the shell of his ear and then down the length of that chiseled jaw. Did he enjoy it? Of course he did. Sirius watched the fire dance in Remus' eyes, felt the contact of skin-against-skin and when he reached his chin in his tracing, he pulled the hand away and kissed each finger lightly, full of love.

"This is so cliche'..." Remus taunted with a smile, wiggling his finger against Sirius' lips.

"Oh, who cares?" And with that little huff, he ran long fingers through Remus' hair, pulling him down for another earth-shattering kiss.

Oh, Remus Lupin would never, _could_ never forget his first kiss. Or his second. _Or _his third. And a hundred kisses from now, maybe even thousands, he'd still remember every single one because every kiss they shared was seared with magic.

You didn't need a wizard to tell you that.

* * *

... **WEEE**! It is so cheesy, but I love that last line!

I was listening to "_Not A Day Goes By_" while doing this. It came out cliche' but I. Don't. **CARE**. I wanted to add to the Sirius**X**Remus awesomeness and this was all I could think of. I actually did play a Truth of Dare with the declining price being Bertti Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Oh God, the horror. XD The first thing I did after hearing "_Not A Day Goes By_" for the first time was squeal. Like, literally squeal.

Argh, _why_ did J.K. make Remus marry Tonks? **NO**, that's _bad_! **BAD**! True, I like Tonks... Until she married Remus and stole him from Sirius. (**SHUT-UP**! I'm **NOT** obsessed! **XD**)

**Flames are welcomed, though not encouraged.**

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_mandaxface_


End file.
